The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of a lens into a polished surface.
The periphery of the eyeglass lens to be held by an eyeglass frame is roughly processed (roughed) by a roughing tool of the eyeglass lens processing apparatus, and then, finished by a finishing tool. In recent years, with the weight reduction and design quality improvement of eyeglass frames, frames of a type in which a lens is held by a thin wire and rimless frames have become widespread, and importance has been placed on appearance of edge surfaces of lenses. To cope with this, a processing is performed in which an edge surface of a white finished surface is further polished by a polishing grindstone to a polished state so as to be transparent (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-90805 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,280]).
In polishing, the polishing grindstone having a smaller particle size than a finishing grindstone is used. For this reason, generally, conditions such as the rotation speed of the lens and the rotation speed of the polishing grindstone are set so as to preventing a burn of the processed edge surface of the lens (a condition where the transparency of the lens is low) caused by the heat generated at the time of processing. However, stripes at fine intervals due to light reflection at the polished surface appear in the thickness direction of the edge like the stripes formed on the edge surface of a coin. Therefore, a further improvement in the appearance of polished surfaces is required.